Knocking down walls
by zade2.0
Summary: Zoe is faced with a tough question. Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own hart of dixie

* * *

Author: Short and not so sweet :-)

* * *

On a warm night lit by a full moon a young couple were taking a stroll through the town of BlueBell after catching an early dinner. They chatted about this and that and stopped to take a seat in Town Square.

"Don't you just love the stars out here?" She asked gazing up at the sky. The polar white stars twinkled and enticed her to stare deeper, taking in their beauty, something that New York City could never offer despite having its own glistening lights.

"It is beautiful, just like you Zoe. My life wasn't complete until you came into it."

Zoe breaking her upward gaze, looked at him and smiled. "Aww that's sweet" she murmured while reaching for his hand.

He squeezed her hand and in a swift and smooth motion was kneeling before her on one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. She gasped and a hand raised to her open mouth. Thoughts started running wild through her head. This was every woman's dream and it was about to happen to her.

"Dr Zoe Hart, I can't imagine my life without you. You make me want to be a better man and I want to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the box revealing a sparkling white gold diamond ring. She stared at the box in silence, slowing raising her eyes to meet his. This was meant to be a jump up and down moment but Zoe felt like she was glued to the park bench. Her palms became clammy and her heart raced.

"Zoe?" He asked prompting her.. The black box he was holding moved slightly towards her as he waited impatiently for her answer. This had gone differently in his head. He had expected her to jump up squealing, saying yes over and over while he slipped the ring on her finger before sharing a long and meaningful embrace.. Isn't that how it was meant to go?

Zoe wanted to say yes, she felt like she had to say yes, but something was holding her back. Was she ready to give herself 110%. She knew she still had walls up but given her history with relationships that should be understandable.

Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I can't marry you" Zoe told him as his head dropped and the black box fell to the floor. "I'm so sorry Joel"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of dixie

* * *

Zoe had been walking around for hours not knowing what to do next. Turning each corner she debated with herself whether she had done the right thing. More times than she could count she had pulled out her phone to call him, proclaiming it was all a big mistake but every time her finger hit the cancel button. She had no idea where he was or what he had planned to do now. She thought he probably wouldn't know himself, not expecting the answer she had given him. Was he at their room packing his stuff, was he waiting for her to come home so they could talk more? What was left to say? Zoe had rejected his proposal to spend the rest of their lives together. Where could they go from here.

The night wore on and Zoe continued to walk mindlessly around town. She had no idea of the path she was taking and couldn't recall the person who had greeted her along Main Street. She found herself heading down a driveway that was all too well known. It felt wrong that she was there yet she instantly felt at ease with the familiar surroundings. It was late and quiet but still showed life and she softly knocked on the door.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked as he stepped outside rubbing his eyes and softly closing the door behind him.

"Nah Doc, just watching a movie"

"Oh is Vivian here?"

"Yeah but she passed out on the couch. What brings you to my door at 11 pm?" He asked softly

"Just taking a stroll and saw your lights on"

"Mmmhmm" he murmured walking passed her and leaning back against the hand rail of his front porch.

"Joel asked me to marry him" she blurted out watching him closely for a reaction. His shoulders stiffened and he rubbed his hands through his hair before crossing them over his chest.

"I guess congratulations are in order then" he said finally, looking at his feet. He didn't seem too excited at the news.

"I said no"

Wade looked up at her. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. He seemed relieved yet surprised. He was confused yet a glimmer of hope jumped into his thoughts. He was still looking at her. Not knowing what to do or say.

"I don't know wade, it just didn't feel right. Something was screaming at me not to say yes. Do you think it was the right choice?" She asked quietly, not quite sure what answer she wanted to hear from him. He was in a damn relationship with her cousin after all. Why was she even here she cursed herself.

"Only you can answer that Doc."

Zoe nodded. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. This was the first time she had cried that night. Wade stepped forward closing the gap between them and took her in his arms. "Hey hey, it's ok. Everything will be alright." He said soothingly, Gently running his hand over her back as she cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry wade, I shouldn't have come here. I should go." She said looking up at him. He wiped the tears away from her face, his hands lingered a little too long. He noticed she was holding her breath. She could feel his heart beating beneath her hand on his chest. It was going faster than it should be. His thumb stroked her cheek gently as he held his hand to her head staring deep into her eyes.

"Wade?" A female voice called out from inside the gate house. It bought Zoe and wade back to reality and Zoe quickly stepped back, letting his hand drop to his side.

"Zoe" he said quietly stepping forward towards her.

She shook her head "this was wrong, I'm sorry" she quickly said fleeing from his porch. She had reached the bend in the drive way disappearing into darkness, a loud sob escaped from her lips as she heard the front door open.

"There you are." She heard Vivian say stepping out onto the porch. "Whatcha doing?"

"Just getting some fresh air." She heard wade reply.

The tears fell all the way back to town. She sat outside the B&amp;B and composed herself before quietly slipping into their room. The curtains were still open and the light from the street lamp showed an empty bed. She looked to the dresser and saw Joel's side had all drawers opened and they were emptied. Joel had left. She slumped on the foot of the bed. Her chest ached and she felt her eyes well up again.

Dr Zoe Hart was alone again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimee: I do not own Hart of dixie

* * *

The sweet smell of a hundred freshly baked pies could only mean 2 things in BlueBell. The annual towns bake off was in full swing or someone had just ended a relationship. Every surface of Zoe's B&amp;B room had a baked good resting on it as the locals showed their support to the beloved doctor as she went on this difficult breakup path. Or something like that... Zoe had resorted to just smiling and nodding as she was surrounding in the town centre each morning.

She had been careful to stay away from the Rammer Jammer and focus on work but the texts from Vivian were becoming more frequent and urgent and she knew her excuses would not last much longer. She was not used to having family who wanted to be there for her during rough times. She had even missed 2 phone calls from Wade but stopped herself from calling back.

To keep herself busy she started walking each evening after the practice had closed, taking different routes and going a little further each time. She was discovering so many little hidden gems that she should've done a long time ago. She knew they were secret for a reason. Her favourite was a secluded spot that if sitting at the right spot had a perfect view of the sun setting over the water.

Heading back into town she made her way to the Rammer Jammer to grab a bite to eat. Being Thursday she thought it would be safe to enter knowing it was date night for Wade and Vivian. Her instincts were right and she devoured the burger before turning in for the night. The B&amp;B was rapidly becoming a place she wasn't comfortable to stay in, too many memories perhaps or lack of privacy. She thought about the carriage house but wasn't sure if those living quarters were the best decision right now. Sooner or later though she would have to begin to socialise with everyone again and would have to deal with the hot new couple whether she liked it or not.

Mornings came way too fast and Zoe quickly started the daily motions. Before she knew it it was Sunday and she headed over to Lavons to face the music and perhaps grab a pancake or two. She had been in isolation long enough. Lavon was already up in kitchen by the stove and as she entered he greeted her with a big smile and a bear hug.

"You're alive big Z. We were starting to organise a search committee. I was bringing the sweet tea." He said letting her go and moving back to the pan. One of Lavons many positives was he didn't push for details and was happy to swing back into their normal routine.

Zoe grabbed a plate and helped herself to the pile of freshly cooked pancakes. Hell it was Sunday and it could be her cheat day too. She reach for the butter and syrup and drowned her plate with both. First mouthful down and it was already a regret but she soldered on and finished her breakfast. She slumped down on the bench holding her stomach groaning as Lavon laughed.

"Why are you laughing at my pain?" She wailed from her position. The door opened and Wade walked in starting to call out to Lavon. He stopped mid sentence as he saw Zoe. He listened to her moaning and groaning and gave a questioning look to Lavon. In her self loathing period she hadn't heard the door and jumped as he gently touched her shoulder asking if she was ok. Sitting upright she pushed her now crazy hair off her face and avoided eye contact as he moved next to her.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, thanks. I was going to head off now actually" she lied.

"Yeah of course, sure" wade replied

"So... I'll see you guys later..." Zoe said as she reached for her bag. Lavon stepped forward

"Uh. Ah. Why don't you hang out and watch the box with me" he suggested

"Sounds great Lavon but I'll take a rain check on that one." They watched her walk out. Wade started fidgeting. He put the apple back in the bowl and heading out the door saying he would be back. Despite her heels Zoe had made it a fair way down the drive way as he ran after her.

"Zoe wait" he called to her back, he swore that she started to walk faster as she heard him. He caught up and grabbed her elbow to slow her and she reluctantly stopped and turned to face him.

"What's the matter Doc"

"Nothing's the matter"

"Yeah right. How have you been?"

"Fine. Just getting on with things you know.."

"We've missed you this week"

"Who's we?" She asks knowing perfectly well the answer.

"Vivian ..."

She smiled as best as she could. "That's sweet. Be sure to tell her hi for me" Zoe replied as she turned away.

"Come on Zoe, please don't be like this"

She spun around. "Like what Wade? Do you expect me to want to hang out with my ex boyfriend and cousin after I've just had another failed relationship. Would that make you happy wade?"

"I dunno... This is hard for me too you know. I don't like seeing you upset" He trailed off

"Well I'm fine now."

"I don't believe you"

"Are you happy?"she asked trying to redirect the conversation.

"I am" he answered softly

"Would you be happy if I married Joel?"

"No..."

"So you get your happily ever after and I get what exactly?"

"What did you expect Zoe? I had to watch you parade around with Joel when you moved back. Do you think that was fun for me too? Did you think I'd drop Vivian the second you were single again? I'm not like that anymore, I actually care for her you know. Is that why you came to my door last night?"

"I told you I was sorry. I shouldn't have come by"

"But why did you?"

"Because out of everyone it was you I needed."

"I don't know what to do here doc"

Tears welled up in her eyes and she quickly brushed them away. She started backing away from him ready to turn and walk

"Go home to your girl Wade, that's what you need to do."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own hart of dixie

* * *

"Thanks for letting me move back Lavon. I really appreciate it. The B&amp;B had passed its expiry date" Zoe called over her shoulder as she carried a box into her old place. It looked exactly the same as the day she had left. Lavon followed her and dumped a box on her bed.

"Anything for my little Big Z. It wasn't the same without you around here."

"Well it does feel nice to be back."

They worked in silence for a little while before taking a seat outside overlooking the pond.

"Did you tell him I was moving back" she asked

"No. I was going to but I haven't seen him much this week."

"Guess he's pretty busy with... stuff these days"

"Yeah."

"How are you going anyway?"

"Me? Doing just fine. I miss her but I couldn't give her want she needed.. She deserves more than that. A whole lot more."

"Yeah I know the feeling."

The last box was unpacked and they headed back to Lavons to watch the game. Zoe had no idea what was going on but was happy to have a excuse for a drink and Lavon was grateful for the company. The game ended with a great win and they celebrated with few more drinks.

Stumbling up the driveway near wades gate house she tripped over a random car jack and fell flat on her face.

"Stupid Wade and his stupid car jack." She said as she clumsily stood up and made her way to her house. She flicked on all the lights as she tried to navigate to the bathroom. Maybe the last couple drinks were a bad idea. She made it to the bed and flicked on the TV surfing until she found a movie. If she couldn't be in love she might as well watch people pretend that they were. Settling into her bed she sunk into the pillow and the everything went black.

"God dammit" she had forgotten about the fuse box and made her way out the house. There hadn't been any lights on at Wades so she figured it was up to her to get it going again. She was a trained surgeon, how hard could a fuse box really be...

They reached the box at the same time and Zoe was silently thankful she wouldn't have to look at it as she really had no clue what to do or where to look even.

"Hi" she greeted him as they came to a stop, hers not a graceful one.

He got straight into opening the box up. "Evening Doc, fancy seeing you around here.." He said giving her a brief look. He pressed his lips together.

"Yeah I know, I just moved back.. I've been down drinking with Lavon"

"Yeah I can tell" he said smirking at her.

"I thought Lavon would've fixed this old thing by now"

"What happened to your leg?"

"What are you talking about?" Zoe looked down to see a bloody cut on her left shin. Blood was dripping down into her shoe "aw man. How did that happen?"

Wade chuckled. "You must be pretty gone of you didn't feel it doc. Let me help you back to the house"

"Oh it was the car jack you left laying around. I fell over it. Stupid wade" she said as she turned back to the house. The lights flickered back on as she started walking back up. Abruptly she stopped and turned around only to bump into Wades chest.

"Oh Hi" she said looking up at him. "Whatcha doing?"

"Come on Doc" he said leading her up to the house.

"Sit" he ordered pointing to the couch. He located the first aide kit from the bathroom and knelt before Zoe. There was blood everywhere and he was surprised she had no idea of the cut considering how deep it was. He gently got to work cleaning it up and she had become unusually quiet while she watched him work.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm back here?" She asked

He finished with her leg and pushed himself up standing. "Take a look at it when you're sober Doc, you got yourself pretty good there."

"Thanks"

"Alright, see you later"

Zoe crawled back in her bed replaying the conversation. It was hard to tell if wade was happy she was back or not. She hoped that maybe over time things would go back to the way they were. She still dreaded the day she had to hang out with him and Vivian though. It had been different when Joel was around, he distracted her enough so she never realised how much she hated wade being with someone else. Especially a family member who showed such similar quirks as she did. It was hard not to like Vivian which made the whole situation worse. Hating a blonde bimbo from the bar was a lot easier.

The next morning Zoe felt a little worse for wear and decided to take a leisurely stroll for some fresh air. She was in her own little world when she heard footsteps thumping towards her from behind. Panic struck her thinking she was about to be attack but a friendly face soon calmed her.

"Jesse, you scared me"

"Sorry Zoe, I called out. I wasn't expecting to bump into you out here"

"Yeah same, I didn't know you were in town"

"Only since yesterday."

"Are you staying long?"

"Long enough for you to finally go out on a date with me" he jokes making her blush and laugh.

"I thought edible undies were considered a meal theses days"

"I think a steak would be a lot better. What do you think?"

"Sure why not" she answered after a quick thought, she could use a little fun.

Jesse broke out in a contagious grin, a Kinsella trait it seemed. "Great. Pick you up at 7" he called over his shoulder as he started to jog ahead. Zoe smiled the whole way home, today was suddenly looking up.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own hart of dixie

* * *

**thanks for all the reviews and alerts! :-)**

* * *

"No no no" Lavon cried out when Zoe told him what had just happened. "You can't date Jesse"

"And why not Lavon. He seems like a nice guy."

"But wade..."

"Wade who is in a relationship with my cousin? That wade?" She asked popping a grape into her mouth.

"Well... Yeah"

"He can't have it both ways Lavon. I'm actually really looking forward to this. It feels like ages since I've had fun."

Lavon groaned "I know Zoe but a different guy would've helped, that's all I'm saying"

They ate in silence for a little while longer. Should she cancel the date? Was it too close to home for wade, he didn't seem to mind Vivian being closely related to her. Plus he really had no business in who she wanted to date.

"It'll be ok Lavon, it will all work out in the end."

Zoe plotted around the plantation and her carriage house for the rest of the day before she started to get ready for her date. She was a little nervous but kept repeating that it was just a casual dinner, nothing anymore serious. Trying to keep things simple she settled on a little black dress that was probably too short and she took time to curl her hair. The fuse didn't blow which meant Wade wasn't home and she was secretly glad that he wouldn't witness Jesse come to her door.

Right on time she heard a knock at the door and was greeted with a warm smile.

"Wow Zoe you look great." He said giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks. You do too" Zoe replied stepping out and closing the door begins her. She followed him to the car and he opened the door for her like a gentlemen before running to the drivers side.

"So what did you have planned?"she asked as he slipped in and buckled his seat beat.

"I'm sorry to be predictable but I forgot how small towns lack a lot of options. Hope you don't mind Fancies and perhaps some drinks after"

"Of course not, Fancies sounds lovely"

Fancies was full yet they were ushered to their reserved table by the window. Jesse pulled out her chair as they neared, Zoe wasn't used to a southern gentlemen. Joel was always looking out for her but there was something different about the breed of men down this way. Tom and Wanda were across the restaurant and waved as they made eye contact before returning to their conversation.

"So what brings you to town this time Jesse?"

"Just a visit. They've forced me to take some time off and I hadn't seen dad for awhile. Wade too but I don't think he will want to see me."

"Who knows what Wade wants sometimes, he might surprise you."

"Maybe.."

"So work is good apart from the unexpected annual leave?"

"Yeah it's great, I love it there"

"Do you miss Bluebell?" She asked taking a sip from her glass of red.

He shook his head "It makes it easier not to think of it actually. It might be different if mom was still with us but things kinda fell apart after she passed and I took the first opportunity I could to escape."

"I can understand that"

"So what about yourself? What have you been up to?"

"Not much, moved back to New York for a little bit last summer but it wasn't the same anymore. Guess I'm more attached to BlueBell than I thought."

The conversation flowed quite comfortably throughout dinner. There was no awkward silences or excuses to go to the bathroom and phone a friend. Jesse showed similar mannerisms to Wade which she found amusing yet they seemed completely different in their personalities.

Back at the Rammer Jammer Tom and Wanda entered and made their way over to the bar where a group had gathered. Most of the town could be found there on a Sunday evening and today was no exception.

Squishing in between George and Lavon Wanda burst out with the news that Zoe and Jesse were at fancies on a date. Lavon groaned and immediately walked away to stay out of the drama which was about to unfold. The group started all talking at once, who knew what they were saying as no one was listening to each other.

Vivian was seated just on the edge of the group at the bar watching everyone carry on like it was on the nightly news. She thought it was great Zoe was out of the house and having a good time. Wade walked back in behind the bar from out the back carrying a box of beer.

"What did I miss?" He asked Vivian leaning down on the bar.

"Zoe is out on a date with Jesse."

He stood upright and started glancing from his girlfriend to his friends who were still talking non stop.

"What?" He spat out with a little too much emotion. "Jesse as is my brother Jesse?"

"I'm guessing so" she replied leaning back in the chair. She watched him frown and run his hands through his hair. He grabbed a cloth and started wiping the same area over and over.

"Did you even know he was in town?" She asked with no reply from Wade.

"I'll be right back" he said to no one in particular and stormed off to his office, slamming the door behind him.

Vivian watched the door and waited a moment to see if he would return. Her eyebrow raised when it remained closed. Picking up her purse she walked out of the Rammer Jammer without looking back.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of dixie

* * *

Wade finally exited from his office and headed back to his friends at the bar. He was unimpressed and not in the mood to make light of the situation. In fact he was down right pissed off. Who the hell did they think they were? Of all the people in town to start dating they had to pick each other. It never occurred to him that he really had no say in who Zoe should date. He wasn't surprised Jesse made a move, being brothers really didn't mean much to the guy but he expected a little more from his ex girlfriend.

Wade and Jesse had been close growing up. They played together everyday, shared the same bedroom and Jesse was the one who taught Wade how to fish. It wasn't until they lost their mom did things begin to be different. Earl started drinking to cope with the loss of his one true love and Jesse had to take on the parental role more than he should've. A few years of this caused tension and resentment and he was out of town the first chance he got. It felt like he never looked back. The death of his mom caused the entire family to fall apart and Wade had never forgiven Jesse for leaving like he did.

A shout out from across the bar bought Wade back to reality. It took a minute for him to realise Vivian wasn't where she was earlier. He asked Wanda if she had seen where she went who replied she had left.

"I thought you were gone as well" Wanda said.

"I am now. Will you close up for me please" wade asked her but he didn't wait for the answer. He sprinted out the door to his car and headed in Vivians direction. The light porch was still on and he quietly knocked on the door.

Vivian opened the door and stepped outside, crossing her arms.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Wade asked her

"I'm not sure Wade, you tell me"

"Whatcha talking about viv" he said scratching his neck.

"I'm talking about your two year old tantrum you just threw when you heard Zoe was on a date"

"Ah.. It's not really like that..."

"Oh really! Then what is it like wade? Because I saw your face. I saw your hands curl up into fists, and you completely ignored me when I spoke to you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise."

"I'm not going to waste my time with a man who is in love with somebody else."

"Vivian I..."

"I'm not stupid Wade. Don't you dare stand there and say that you don't still have feelings for Zoe" she interrupted

"My feelings for you are real"

"I'm sorry Wade, I just can't anymore. I need someone who will give me their whole heart. And yours clearly still belongs with someone else. I'll see you around"

She stepped forward giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. He pulled her into a hug before letting her go and watching her close the door behind her. He stood on the porch for a moment before heading back to his car. The porch light flicked off. Wade felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach. He felt awful for making Vivian feel like she wasn't enough. He had never wanted to hurt her. Or anyone for that matter.

He started the car and drove down the street lost in his thoughts. He replayed the conversation he just had with Vivian in his head. His mind drifted to Zoe and he wondered what she was doing and if she was with Jesse. His fingers gripped the steering wheel tightly when he thought of the two of them kissing. Vivian was right to break up with him if he had these types of emotions to the thought of Zoe being with another man. He had watched her with Joel though and he never felt this way towards him. Maybe it was because it was so obvious they weren't right for each other, despite what it said on paper. There were never any sparks between them and it was pretty clear to everyone but the two of them.

Wade pulled into his place taking note of the lack of lights on next door. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign. He grabbed a beer and sat outside on his deck. 4 beers later wade finally saw headlights coming down the driveway. He listened to it come to a stop and the doors open. He heard Zoe laugh. His blood boiled. Sculling the rest of his beer he slammed it down before marching off in the direction of carriage house.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie

* * *

**thanks for the reviews and alerts! How good (but sad) was ep 16! **

* * *

Wade made it half way to carriage house before stopping in his tracks. He could see Jesse walk Zoe up to the door and they stood for a few moments. Zoe was smiling and laughing at something he had said. She brushed her hair off her face. Jesse leant in for a kiss which she didn't back away from. Wade turned around not wanting to look. He had the urge to run up and break it apart but he knew it wasn't the right thing to do. He looked back to see Zoe open the door, he hadn't thought about what would happen when they got back to her house. He knew how his dates ended. His stomach twisted into knots.

To his relief Jesse didn't follow Zoe inside, instead heading back to his car as she waved him goodbye. He watched the tail lights disappear down the driveway. The light in Zoe's bedroom flicked on. He was tempted to knock on the door but he wasn't in the mood for another fight. It had been a long day and he crashed out onto his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Wade headed down to Lavons for his breakfast before he was to head into work.

Zoe was already there with her dessert smelling coffee and fresh bagel. He made eye contact as he entered but went straight for the cereals without saying anything. He heard Zoe clear her throat.

"So...you broke up with Vivian?" She said sincerely

"So you're dating my brother?" He replied

"I wouldn't call it dating. He's only on town a short while"

"I wouldn't know Doc, looks like he ain't interested in seeing me"

"Yes he is. He's just-"

"Are you seriously defending him? You have no idea do you. Just stay out of it please." Wade interrupted, his voice started to raise.

"Why are you getting mad at me wade?"

"I'm not ok with you being with him"

"I'm not with him wade. He doesn't even live here. You don't really get a say in who I date though."

"I do if it's my brother"

"NO YOU DONT" Zoe said getting angry.

"What makes you think I would be ok with this situation."

"Because you're in a relationship with a blood relative of mine. Or were anyway. What's the difference? Why is it wrong for me but right for you?"

"If you don't remember Zoe you weren't very pleased with me and Vivian at the start either"

"Yes but I got over it didn't I. I didn't storm over and forbid you to see her. You're being very immature Wade."

"Guess things haven't changed then, have they."

"I don't know why we are fighting so much Wade. Shouldn't this be easier than it is?"

"Maybe in a perfect world. But you and I both know that doesn't exist."

"I wish it did" she whispered.

Lavon strolled into the kitchen all chirpy and too happy for it to be morning.

"How are my two favourite people this fine morning?"

"Peachy" "Great" they replied at the same time.

"I was thinking of bringing back Monday movie night. Whatcha think?"

"Sure" "Sounds great" they both replied.

Lavon was clearly oblivious to the tension between the pair as he made his morning coffee and chatted about his plans for the day.

"Well I have to get to the practice" Zoe said as she gathered her coat and bag.

"I can drive you, I'm due at work now" wade said picking up his keys. He wasn't sure if being alone with her in a small space was a good idea but he couldn't drive past her as she walked into town.

"Ok well I'll see you guys tonight for the movie" Lavon called as they headed out.

The short drive into town was silent and tense. Zoe looked over at Wade who was concentrating a little too hard on driving, his hands gripping the steering wheel.

"I really am sorry about you and Vivian" she said quietly. Wade sighed.

"Thanks. Something's just aren't meant to be."

"That's how I felt with Joel. In the back of my mind I knew it wasn't right but I was so desperate to move on that I kept pushing the feelings away."

"Guess with the right person you just know." wade said as he pulled up at the practice.

"So they keep saying"

"Who's they?"

"Everyone. They all have their own opinions of who I should end up with"

"Doesn't matter what they think Doc. Your life. Your choice"

"That's what makes it so scary Wade. Thanks for the ride." She said giving him a brief smile before hopping out and watched him drive up the road towards the Rammer Jammer. She had never been so confused since the first day of medical school.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do Not own Hart of dixie

* * *

**A/n - thanks for reviews and alerts! I'm struggling with the story ATM. I know what we all want to happen but can't find a good way of getting there..**

* * *

"Well Wanda you are perfectly healthy and I see no reason for you to have any issues to start trying for a baby. I'm so happy for you." Zoe said as she finished the checkup. Wanda was the last patient of the day and Zoe was looking forward to going home. She had been on call all week and had calls outs non stop over the weekend.

"Thanks so much Dr Hart, I feel so blessed."

"And you have every reason to be Wanda. I look forward to seeing you through a healthy pregnancy. But for now I'm happy to head home and watch a movie with Lavon and Wade"

"Ya know, Wade has been in a great mood this week. I thought the break up would leave him a little down. I wonder what's got him smiling." Wanda probed Zoe trying to get some gossip out of her.

"I have no idea. You know how strange men can be sometimes."

"Yeah I sure do. Thanks again Zoe"

Zoe closed up at the practice and headed home. She wanted to get a walk in before movie night began and quickly changed into more comfortable clothes and her sneakers. She was gone for over an hour, way more than she intended to be. By the time she was showered and up at Lavons the guys had already began the movie. Looks like she wasn't going to have a say in what they watched this time. She slipped in between Wade and Lavon on the couch and pulled the blanket up and over her legs. She smiled and nodded her head at Wade who offered her the popcorn. It was an action film and had an unrealistic car chase. She groaned and rolled her eyes as Wade hushed her. There was really no storyline at all and she struggled to maintain interest in it.

The next thing she saw were the credits rolling as she opened her eyes. She was slumped to her left leaning against Wade with her head on his arm. Her neck ached.

"Oh no I fell asleep?" She asked yawning and pushing herself up to a sitting position.

"We could barely hear the dialogue over your snoring" wade said stretching his arms out.

"Hey! you know I don't snore" she said slapping his arm lightly.

"Lavon Hayes is exhausted. I've got lots of meetings tomorrow. Goodnight you too, don't do anything I wouldn't do " he said yawning and slowly moving his way off the couch and up the stairs.

"Come on Doc I will walk you home"

They strolled down the drive way, Zoe wrapping her arms tight around her body as the winter chill was getting near. The full moon provided enough light for them to walk down the road easily. Wade offered Zoe his jacket and even though they weren't far from home she accepted thankfully. She instantly started to warm and breathed in the scent Wade had left around the collar.

They walked in silence to the carriage house. Zoe stepped up on the first step and turned to face wade making them same height. He scratched the back of his neck like he usually did when he was uncomfortable or not knowing what to do next. They had been at a good place lately but neither knew how to define what they were to each other. Were they just friends hanging out, should they ignore the sparks that were still there. The term It's Complicated definitely applied to them.

"So.." He started and trailed off. Zoe shrugged off the jacket and handed it back to him. Their fingers touching as he grabbed it.

"Thanks for the jacket."

"Sure no worries" he shrugged as he slipped it back on. "Do you want me to get the heat going for you?" He offered.

"Thanks but I should be ok. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, goodnight Doc." He said shoving his hands deep in his jacket pockets and walking backwards from her as he turned towards the gatehouse. Zoe watched him leave. She fought the urge to call out to him, telling him to stop, telling him how she felt about him. She knew he felt the same way, so why was it so hard this time around. Was it because they knew it was serious. It was the real deal this time. No silly games, no hiding behind beds when people knocked on the door.

Zoe buried her head in her hands and groaned. Was it too soon after their break ups to be thinking about this again. Wade was part of the reason Zoe couldn't say yes to marrying Joel. She looked over to the gatehouse once more before walking inside. She tossed and turned for hours listening to her bug zapper kill a thousand mosquitoes before she finally fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie

* * *

The month passed by in a blur. Some days seemed like ground hog day and others brought out new challenges and surprises to keep Zoe on her toes. She loved how BlueBell had shown her some unusual cases and how she was still learning something new all the time. The last patient of the day was heading out the door and Zoe had plans to meet Annabeth and Cricket for Friday night drinks at the Rammer jammer.

As she made her way inside she could see Wade behind the bar mixing up drinks for the growing crowd. His cocktails had become quite well known around the place and every stool was always taken during happy hour. Despite the crowd of faces before him Wade instantly knew when Zoe had entered and watched her walked over and join the girls at a corner table.

As Zoe sat down Annabeth pushed a drink towards her "You got some catching up to do Zoe" nudging her to take a sip.

Cricket was downing the last of her cocktail "Oh my, they are so delicious" she exclaimed. It seemed like Zoe had missed a couple of rounds as the girls talked excitedly about anything and everything that was happening in their town.

A waitress arrived at their table with another round of drinks saying they were on the house. Zoe looked over to meet eyes with Wade who gave her a nod before turning back to the ever growing groupies he had at the bar. A well known local band was playing tonight and the place was becoming very full and loud.

"Please tell me some progress has been made" Annabeth asked as she took hold of her glass.

"Nope!" Zoe replied and promptly downed half of the cocktail.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yep!" As she finished the remaining. Tomorrow's hang over was not going to be pretty. She looked over to see wade talking with a pretty blonde out of towner. They watched her reach out and grab his arm laughing at something he said.

"Oh come on!" Zoe yelled as she watched the blonde stroke his forearm.

"Oh no she didn't" Annabeth said as they watched her pull a pen out a write her digits on his hand. Zoe looked at them shocked with her mouth open. She reached over and grabbed Crickets cocktail and finished it in one go.

"Ah ok. You need it more than I do." Cricket said watching her.

"I can't believe he would do that in front of you."

"Guess people don't change after all hey" Zoe said. The blonde had got up and headed towards the band and Wade turned back to polish some glasses.

Annabeth stood up suddenly knocking her chair to the floor. "I'm gonna go over and give him a serve"

Zoe grabbed her arm, "No I can handle it" she said as she got up. She reached the bar just as wade turned back around. His eyes lit up as he saw her and closed the gap between them by leaning down on the bar in front of her.

"Hey doc"

"Hey yourself"

"Do you want another drink?" He asked

"Oh you'd just love to get me another drink wouldn't you. I bet it's the same drink you've given every other girl in this place" Zoe shouted over the music, flailing her arms in the direction of the single ladies in the room. He smirked at her, he hadn't seen her like this for a while.

"Do I have to cut you off?" He joked

"You just want me to go so you can go home with the blonde over there. I saw it." She reached over and held his hand turning it over so they could see her phone number written on his palm. He looked at her and picked up the wet cloth on the bar. With one swipe he had removed half of the numbers.

"Come with me" wade said into her ear and walked off towards his office without waiting for her. As she entered he closed the door behind her and locked it. She looked up at him, feeling nervous and excited to be in a small confined area with him. The band and general noise of a public bar was murmured behind the closed door. Zoe's heart was thumping in her chest, she took a small step towards him as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Wade-"

Suddenly his hands were cupping her face pulling their bodies together. His lips crashed into hers and his weight pushed her to fall back against his desk. The desk lamp rattled and the tin of pens fell over causing them to slowly roll off and onto the floor. Wade effortlessly lifted Zoe onto the desk, her legs instinctually wrapped around his waist. She let her hands roam his body and grip into his back pulling him closer as she moaned softly into his mouth. Zoe arched her neck as he trailed his soft lips up her jaw towards her ear lobe. His hands were tangled in her hair and as she turned her face back to his, opening her mouth to allow him in deeper he groaned and pushed himself against her harder. Something else knocked over on the desk causing a loud bang. The kisses slowed down allowing their Breathing to settle and it wasn't until the band announced their last song did they break apart.

They heard someone calling in the distance asking where Wade was. He let his hand gently trail down from her face, down her arm before grabbing hold of her hand. The trail left a tingling sensation and her stomach fluttered.

"You should go.." She started to say as he came in for a quick kiss. Wade murmured in agreement

"I should" he said quietly as he came in again for another kiss. Zoe felt her legs rising again to clamp down around his waist but pulled herself back.

"You need to go"

"I know, but this isn't over." He said squeezing her hand as he stepped back. He turned towards the door and unlocked it, looking back at her. Zoe nodded her head to let him know she was ok with him leaving and he smiled at her before heading back behind the bar.

Zoe stayed in his office for a minute while her nerves settled. As she was fixing her dress and smoothing her hair out she notice the cork board with photos pinned to it. She smiled as she saw a little boy holding a fishing rod with a big fish hooked on it, a young lady cuddling a newborn baby, a picture of his first car and in the top right corner a picture of Wade, Lavon and Zoe together at Christmas time the first year she came to BlueBell. She reached up and touched the photo, a smile forming as she remembered the day.

Heading back to the table where another drink was waiting for her, the girls raised eyebrows and giggled like schoolgirls as they joked her dress was on backwards. She blushed and glanced back at the bar where Wade was expertly mixing drinks.

"I have no idea what you mean" Zoe said breaking into a huge smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of dixie

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and alerts :-)

* * *

The following morning Zoe made her way down to Lavons for breakfast. She was up nice and early despite the previous nights drinking efforts and after a quick cup of coffee and piece of fruit she grabbed her iPod and went for a long stroll around town. The season was changing and there was a light coolness to the morning, yet not enough to pull out her warmer clothes. She smiled to herself as she took in the beautiful sights of her hometown, breathing in fresh air and looking up at the clear blue sky.

She tried her best not to think about Wade and their make out session in his office but her thoughts fought her and the whole time was spent trying to make sense of it all. Her belly rumbled as she recalled the way Wade had kissed her and her fingers touched her lips as if she could still feel him there. What was to come of their friendship now? Was it going to pick off from where they left it last summer or is it a clean slate second time around? She had never had a second chance at a relationship and had no idea what the next move was. Her thoughts were going around in circles and she decided it was best to wait until she and Wade could discuss it like adults and see where they would go from here.

As she came up towards the carriage house she saw Wade sitting on her front steps waiting for her. He stood up as he heard her approach and shoved his hands deep into his jean pockets. He smiled shyly at her as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Hi" she breathed, a smile instantly forming.

"Morning doc"

There was a long silence as they stood waiting for the other to start the ball rolling.

"So.." Zoe tried to start but words failed her.

"Thought I'd stop by before work and see how you pulled up."

"Me? I'm great. You?"

He laughed quietly. "Yeah good." He scratched his neck like he usually did when he was uncomfortable. "So I wanted to ask if you had plans tomorrow?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"I thought we could hang out maybe? If you wanted to of course."

"I'd love to." She answered. Wades face lit up like he was expecting her to say no.

"It's a date. I'll see you in the morning Doc" he said with a huge grin, turning back towards his car. Zoe watched him leave before she ran inside and crashed down on the bed. She couldn't stop smiling, like a infatuated school girl.

Zoe wasted the rest of the afternoon with online shopping and a little personal pampering to ready herself for the next day. Her phone alerted next to her with a text message from Wade.

_Can't_ _wait_ _for_ _tomorrow._ _See_ _you_ _at_ _11_ _x_

Her watch read 11AM exactly when there was a light knock on the door. She fixed her hair once more before opening it to see Wade dressed in dark jeans and and a plain blue dress shirt. She was silently happy with her choice of wardrobe as he had not given away the plans for the day.

"You look beautiful" wade commented as she stepped out on the porch.

"Thank you, you look great as well. I wasn't sure what we were up to..."

Wade stepped ahead and opened the passenger door of his car for her " we have a little drive ahead of us but I think it will be worth it."

"So do I. I'm glad you asked to hang out today." Zoe said as Wade starting driving down the drive way. He turned left and heading out towards the highway. She watched him smile and sneak side glances at her yet not loosing focus on the road. She watched his hands move effortlessly changing gears and indicating when needed.

"There's been some great bands at the bar lately.' She said as a familiar song came on the radio.

"Yeah, hopefully it can become a weekly thing, but it's a lot of work trying to book everyone."

"I think it's worth the time if you have it. The whole energy of the place changes."

"Well if I've learnt anything lately it's nothing happens unless you make it happen."

"Exactly."

"So, what's your plans for thanksgiving this year? Lavon mentioned you were thinking of going to New York'

"I'm still undecided. It's always nice to go back but the holidays are great in BlueBell. It's a hard choice."

'Yeah. We're almost there. I thought we would eat first.'

Zoe nodded as she looked out the window and saw they were in Pascagoula, Mississippi. "Sounds great, I'm starving. You know, I've never been here. I didn't realise how close we are to it."

"I like coming down when I can. It's a nice change sometimes and you find places like this one right here.' He said as he pulled into the car park. Zoe leant forward and read the sign and squealed, 'Wade! Oh my god'

He laughed at her reaction and instantly knew it was the right choice for their date.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own hart of dixie

* * *

Thanks for reviews and alerts. It means a lot to know you're enjoying the story. I'm unsure where to go from here so please remember that if another update doesn't happen soon.

* * *

Wade led Zoe through the entrance and stood in the small queue to be seated. It was busy and lively but didn't feel over crowded and claustrophobic. Zoe was busy looking around, taking in the decor of the restaurant. A table nearby was being served and she turned to Wade excitedly.

'It smells amazing. Why haven't I heard about this place before?' She asked him.

'Good morning, welcome to New York Pizza. Table for two?' The bubble hostess asked.

'Hi. I reserved a table under Kinsella.' As she quickly looked at her diary and nodded.

'Of course, right this way thanks' leading them to a table in the corner. It was a small round table with a red and white checked tablecloth. After taking their drink orders the hostess left them to peruse the menu.

'How am I meant to pick just one!' Zoe exclaimed after a moment.

'A lady with an appetite is a very attractive thing doc.'

'Is taking me clothes shopping afterwards for a bigger pair of jeans appealing too?'

Wade laughed and put down his menu, 'Most things are appealing when you're involved.'

'Have you decided already?' She asked him.

'No, it all looks good though. Let's share so we get a couple things.' He suggested as the waiter came by ready to take their order.

Zoe looked up at the waiter and smiled. 'Ok, no judging. We will have a garlic bread, 12 chicken wings 6 plain, 6 mild spice with ranch dressing, the New York special sandwich, add fries to that please. Meatball parmigiana sandwich, a slice of cheese pizza and 1 supreme please.' She looked at Wade who was trying not to show his amusement. 'Do you think that's enough?' She asked him. Not waiting for the answer she turned back to the waiter. 'Better throw in a sausage roll too just to be safe'

'Great choices, won't be long on those'

Wade smiled at Zoe causing her to blush slightly.

'So just how often do you come down this way?' She asked him, taking a sip of her sweet tea.

'These days it's mostly for supplies, sometimes I hang around for the afternoon. It's nice to not have everyone watching your every move some days.'

'Yes, it can be overwhelming some days.' Zoe agreed. 'But it's home now'

'You don't plan on leaving ever again?'

'I can't say never, situations change but at the moment I can't see anything taking me away. New York is great but that chapter is over as far as I'm concerned. Even if their pizzas are to die for...'

The waiter appeared at the table with the first plates of the order and soon every inch of the table was covered by a dish. Zoe wasted no time digging straight into the chicken wings. Wade sat back and watched her devour the first one, moaning in support of its deliciousness. He chuckled at the sight and dug in before she ate them all.

Wiping her mouth with a serviette, Zoe pushed the empty plate away from her and let out a sigh 'stick a fork in me, I'm done.' She murmured looking around the table. There was still bits and pieces on each plate but they had sampled everything and nothing had disappointed.

'That was a good effort there Doc, I'm impressed with where you put all that.'

'Not something I would've done on a first date but hey, you've already seen me naked so what did I have to loose?' She answered with a comical shrug of her shoulders.

'Is now where I tell you that were going to an amusement park to ride every roller coaster they have?' Wade laughed at her reaction. Her hand raised to her mouth and she looked horrified. Eyes wide she frowned at him.

'Why would you want to make me vomit? Why, Wade, why?'

'Nah, you're safe for now Doc. Maybe another day?' He suggested.

She smiled and nodded. 'I'd like that.' The morning had gone so well, there were silences between them but it wasn't awkward and it was nice not to fill the void with constant gibbering. She felt the need to ask where they were heading in terms of relationships but thought it was something that could wait and she didn't want to make the day too heavy or emotional.

After paying the bill they headed out to the car. He turned left onto Market street. 'So it turns out the County Fair is on this weekend. Do you want to check it out?' He asked.

'That sounds fun!'

A short drive later they had arrive at the show grounds and paid for parking. It was a warm sunny day with clear skies and the crowds were in full swing. Once they were inside the show ground they were lost in the sea of people who couldn't decide which direction they wanted to go. Wade reached out and grabbed Zoe's hand and she allowed him to take lead. She smiled to herself and embraced the warm feeling of his fingers tangled with hers.

They spent the next few hours walking around and looking at all the attractions, spending an hour or so looking at the antique and classic car exhibit and catching the afternoon show of the circus. Afterwards they grabbed a couple of beers and settled down to listen to a local band on stage. It was getting late in the day and sunset wasn't far. Wade ran off to a nearby food booth and came back with 2 small serves of Gumbo.

'I can't believe that I'm even hungry after a lunch like that.' Zoe stated, tucking into her bowl.

'Its good isn't it. This recipe placed first in the competition apparently'

She nodded in agreement. 'I believe that.' They ate in silence again as a new band changed over on stage. Night had fallen yet the place was still full of life and in the distance bright sparkly lights were inviting everyone to the games and rides.

Once they had finished their meal Zoe stood up and held out her hand 'The dodgem cars are calling for us.' She told Wade as she helped pull him to his feet. The next hour flew by with constant laughter as they made their way through the selection of rides and games. Zoe jumped with delight as Wade won her a giant panda bear after slamming the high score on the Hi Striker and they decided to finish the night on the Ferris Wheel.

As they jumped on and hit the highest point, fire works started off in the distance. A collection of bright sparkling explosions crackled and pierced through the night, lighting up the sky before them. The ferris wheeled stopped as it let off and on new riders down below.

'It is so beautiful.' Zoe remarked watching the show before her. A loud unexpected bang caused her to jump and giggle at her reaction. 'How much did you slip the guy for this position. We've got the best seat in this place.'

Wade had been lightly stroking her back. 'I couldn't have planned this if I tried. But it is a perfect ending to the night.'

'The whole day was perfect. Thanks Wade, I've had so much fun with you.' She looked at him and returned his smile, he leaned in, his hand now stroking her cheek and his lips met hers. It was sweet, soft and slow, with Zoe's hands reaching up and grabbing hold of his arms, gently pulling him closer. The ride started moving again, and another loud explosion caused Zoe to jump. Pulling apart slightly, Wade kissed her cheek and she let herself fall into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She smiled as he kissed the top of her head and pulled her in tighter, feeling like she was exactly where she was meant to be.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie

* * *

**author: I had no plan for this chapter and just wrote what came out if that makes sense. I feel it wrapping up soon though. please leave feedback on what you think about it. And many thanks to those that reviewed and alerted, I appreciate it very much. **

* * *

The sunlight was streaming through the sheer curtains and the warmth on her face woke Zoe from a deep slumber. She stretched out, her hand hitting nothing as it scanned the other half of the bed. Her clock read 648AM and she fell back onto her pillow, smiling as she remembered the events of the previous day.

After the ride on the Ferris wheel and fireworks they slowly made their way back to Wades car, holding hands and stopping for a long kiss as wade opened the car door for her. The drive home was mostly silent, with soft tunes playing through the radio and wade reaching for her once they were cruising down the high way. She leant back on the seat, her body turned and leaning towards him as she watched him drive, her left hand in his and her right hand slowly stroking his forearm.

They were soon passing the Welcome to BlueBell sign and pulling up in front of the carriage house. He walked with her from the car and she turned around to face him, on the second step making them the same height.

'I had a great time Wade, thank you so much' Zoe said softly and with a smile. Her hands fidgeted together slightly showing her nerves. Wade returned the smile and leant in, his hand reaching for her waist, gently pulling their bodies together as their lips met once again. As the kiss went on, the urgency and need deepened, grabbing each other more firmly. Her hands travelled down his body, pulling him into her and moaning in response. Wade broke the kiss gently by pulling back, his hand cupping her cheek, his fingers sliding through her loose hair. He came back in, taking more control of the situation and gave her short sweet kisses while pausing every now and then to look deep into her eyes.

'Do you want to come inside?' She asked him in between the last kiss. He smiled and took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the top of her palm.

'You know I do. There is nothing I want more in this world than you.' Wade said pulling her in again. She took in his scent and all thoughts went of her head. She found herself getting lost in his touch, his smell, the curve of his biceps. Without breaking their contact she took a step up towards the door, pulling him with her. His body followed but not his feet, causing Zoe to stop and come back down to reality. She looked at him puzzled.

'But, I want to do this right Zoe, I don't want us to rush into things again. I don't want you to regret anything, ever again with me. This has been the best first date I've ever had, I don't want to have another first date. I want you, and only you.'

She blinked her eyes at him, taking in what he had just said to her. She smiled shyly. 'Only me' she repeated to him.

'Only you.. And maybe a couple little babies who look like you.'

'Wow' she breathed out, her mind running wild. This just got serious and fast! Babies with wade. The thought made her heart beat a little faster with excitement. He stood in front of her, watching her for a reaction, his head tilted slightly to one side. He was wild and spontaneous, adventurous and carefree, loving and generous and crazy sexy. He was the opposite of who she thought she would end up with but he was her perfect match in every way.

'Look, it may be too much too soon Doc but I want you to know if we do this, I'm in. Nothing has ever been as crystal clear as this has to me. I am in.' wade said, whispering the last part.

He left her at the front door with another kiss goodnight, making her promise she would come to the Rammer Jammer the next morning before work. He hadn't pressed her for an answer, not that he really even asked her a question. More of her thoughts on the whole situation. They had been given a second chance and he didn't want to ruin it like last time. She spent the next hour getting ready for work, maybe spending a little more time on her appearance than usual before starting the stroll into town. The Rammer Jammer came into view and she came to to stop in front of the entrance. Her future flashed before her eyes and she saw herself in 10 years time. It was a vivid vision and she knew exactly where she was and what she was doing with her life. Shaking the thoughts from her head she opened the door and walked in.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, so sorry for how long this took. :/ I had serious blockage and tried a few different ways to start chapter, and then life got in the way. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts :-)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie and anything related to the series

* * *

As Zoe entered the Rammer Jammer she saw Wade heading out the back towards the staff only area, he hadn't seen her yet but with the usual crowd slightly larger than normal it was a long shot that he would have a spare second to talk. She waited near the entrance for his return having already eaten breakfast and grabbing a coffee to go from Lavons. A few minutes passed and Wade had yet to return. Maybe this wasn't the best time or place to talk to him, she thought to herself. Her phone started vibrating and ringing in her bag causing her to jump and break her thoughts. She looked once more to the bar, sighing and turning to leave as she answered the call.

An emergency forced her to head into work early and once the practice opened at its usual hour it was non stop madness all day. Ignoring her grumbling belly Zoe worked through lunch and only sat down to rest once the doors had closed. She had thought about Wade at every chance she could and the conversation she wanted to have with him was reworked so many times she was starting to feel a little confused. She was just out the door of her office, bag in hand, when the phone rang. Pausing, she contemplated letting it go to voicemail, but turned around with a groan and begrudgingly answered it.

'Dr Hart?' A male asked

'Yes, how can I help you?'

'It's Dr James Hunter from NewYork Presbyterian Hospital. I hope I haven't called at a bad time.'

Zoe sat down at her desk. 'No, not at all Dr Hunter.'

'I'll cut straight to the point, I know we're both busy. A position has come up in our cardiology program. You made quite the impression here earlier in the year and came highly recommended from Dr White. I understand you applied for this fellowship a few years ago?'

'Yes..'

'Is it something you are still interested in?' Dr Hunter asked.

Zoe paused for a moment, her thoughts running wild with this unexpected offer. 'I'll always be passionate about cardiology. It sounds like an amazing opportunity.'

'Indeed. As you are aware it is quite a sort after program. I'll let you sleep on it and get back to us with your answer in the morning. I feel like you used your time in general practise wisely Dr Hart. I would hate to see you loose your skills by staying out of surgery any longer than you already have.'

'Well...I...I'll definitely give it some thought.' Zoe replied, the realisation that his remark was true caused her shoulders to drop a little. It was true her hard earned skills would be fading, the ridiculous amount of hours she had logged in theatre would mean nothing one day.

After ending the phone call Zoe sat back into Harleys big leather chair and looked around the room. She smiled at the photographs on the wall and the piles of thick patient files that contained years of history. Her hand lightly rubbed the well worn arm rest of the chair, the same spot Harley would have rested his hand.

Closing her eyes, the picture of herself in 10 years time slowly morphed into her standing in the operating room with a scalpel in hand. She looked down at the knife, hovering over the patients chest, a room full of nurses and student surgeons eagerly waiting for their chance to shine. 'Are you ready Dr?' Someone asked to her left. Tightening her grip, she lowered the scalpel. 'Yes, I am.' She replied, pressing into the skin to make a nice clean cut.

The grandfather clock in the hall way began chiming, startling Zoe out of her thoughts and back into reality. 7 pm. She was seriously late. Late for nothing in particular but she jumped up, flung her bag over her shoulder and raced out the door.

Her mind was on Wade the entire walk home. She really wished she had spoken to him this morning and perhaps this evenings phone call would have been a lot different. Bypassing the carriage house she headed straight for Wades place, relieved to see him sitting outside with his guitar. She slowly walked up, hating the thought of interrupting his beautiful tune.

'Hi...'

'Hey there Doc.' He said putting the guitar down, causing a still silence. He stood up and moved over to the rail, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

'I'm sorry I missed you this morning. You were out the back and I couldn't stay..'

'Oh.'

'I really wanted to talk with you about what you said last night.'

'Is that why you are looking so down at the moment?' He asked

'No!' She exclaimed. 'I had a great time. I loved every second of it.'

Wade stared at her for a moment. There was something different, a crease in her forehead, her eyes weren't bright and sparkling. They looked confused and worried. He had gotten to work early that morning to catch up on everything so he would be ready for when she came in. He was pretty confident that he knew what she would say. And then she never showed up, she never called and each hour that passed Wade sunk a little lower in spirit.

'But...' He prompted.

'But I've been offered a position in New York in the cardiology fellowship. The one I didn't get into after school.'

'And you're considering it?'

'Wade, it was my dream for so long...'

He turned around and faced the pond. His arms stretched out holding his body as he leaned against the rail, his head bent down. She watched him shake his head, his hands gripping the wood tightly.

'God damn it Zoe. We're right back to where we were a year ago.'

'Wade, we can talk about this. We have options to look at.'

'No Zoe, I have commitments here now. I have the bar.'

'I know that..'

A silence took hold of them and they stared at each other until Wade looked away.

'Well you have a lot to think about.' He said looking out passed her.

'Yes, I do. I'll let you know tomorrow?'

'Yeah sure, ok'

'Good night Wade'

'Night Doc'

Zoe gave him a small half hearted smile and turned to leave. As she disappeared around the bend she heard his front door slam shut and music start blaring from the speakers. It pained her to see how upset he got at the thought of her leaving again. She had wished he would discuss things more with her but he went into typical Wade mode and started building a wall up in front of him.

It was late by time she hopped into bed, the music had stopped about an hour before and there didn't seem to be any movement across the pond. Despite being exhausted, sleep failed her that night and she tossed and turned until the early hours of the morning.

Making herself look semi presentable and downing a double shot of espresso Zoe made the walk into town in time for her first patient of the day.

Looking at the clock Zoe knew she had to bite the bullet and make the call. Dialling the numbers she secretly hoped there would be no answer. It rang 4 times before he picked up.

'Hi, it's Zoe. I'm sorry...'


End file.
